Discipline of Silence
by Blackdeer7
Summary: Liara is taught a lesson that she will not soon forget. Warning: smut and fluff alert. FShep/Liara. Rated M for sexual content.


**Author's Note:**  
This is an idea *cough* that never found its way into one of my other stories.

* * *

_When they met on Illium, Liara gave Shepard the cold shoulder and worse. Even after mending their relationship, the Spectre noticed that becoming the Shadow Broker bestowed Liara with a certain change of attitude. The asari had a slight air of smugness and superiority about her from having everyone's secrets at her fingertips. Liara needed to be taken down a peg or two, and with all the pain in her heart, Shepard was going to see to that._

Discipline of Silence

Liara T'Soni focused with rapt intensity on the variety of vid feeds playing out in front of her. Since assuming the tenebrous reins left by the previous Shadow Broker's enigmatic demise, one of her daily rituals involved viewing the latest unsanctioned security video from the Citadel, Omega, Illium and other ports of harbor. Whether captured in a brightly lit or shadowed corner of the galaxy, nothing seemed to escape the vast data collection network engineered by the former information dealer.

"Station surveillance feeds three, ten and fourteen are offline, Shadow Broker." The VI drone, Glyph, hovered annoyingly close.

The station was still undergoing repairs from the forceful takeover two weeks earlier and hardware failures had been frustratingly common. Fortunately, the Normandy SR-2 had docked with the station an hour ago bringing with them much needed equipment and provisions. Although Liara was thankful for the supplies, she nonetheless cursed her luck—this was going to be another long day.

Gracefully, her fingers danced along the controls of her omni-tool opening a comm-link to the only other person on the ship. "Feron, are you doing any maintenance in the docking area? We have three cameras offline."

"_No, Liara. But I can check it out."_

"Thank you. Let me know what you find."

As she closed the link, the asari sighed heavily in irritation. The constant barrage of small malfunctions had been enough to keep her sleep pattern erratic and her general downtime nonexistent. If she was lucky, she would be able to take a nap before meeting Shepard later that day. A pleasant shudder passed through her body as she recalled the various methods of distraction her lover had in her arsenal. Despite the fact that she was an accomplished researcher with keen multitasking skills, the recent rekindling of their relationship combined with the knowledge of Shepard's close proximity made it difficult for the asari to concentrate on work. Liara shook her head as though to clear her thoughts, then breathed in deeply before returning her full attention back to the news feeds. Omega—Aria T'Loak was sitting on her couch issuing orders to a batarian. Illium—Detective Anaya was reading reports at her desk. The Citadel—Dr. Chloe Michel was walking through Huerta Memorial Hospital. Tuchanka—Urdot Wrex was shooting pyjaks.

Suddenly, Liara thought she heard a low noise from behind her, like the creaking sound that could usually be heard when someone stepped onto the circular platform. She glanced over her shoulder, but saw nothing, she so returned her focus back to the vid feeds. She had been living on the base for two weeks but every new sound felt like the prelude to an attack, which kept her on edge and her nerves frayed to the point of breaking. There were times when her imagination was her own worst enemy and only a complete security scan would ease her mind. This was one of those times.

"Glyph, please run a level seven security scan throughout the base."

"With pleasure, Shadow Broker." The orange holographic globe hovered above the ground a few meters away from the asari. "Scan complete. There are only two life-forms currently on the ship."

"Thank you." Even with the confirmation, Liara couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. As she turned suddenly to head down the platform, she felt something brush against her hand. Jumping back, her biotics instinctively flared along her right arm, and she brought it up to shield herself from an attack. She scanned the room frantically—her eyes wild—but saw no one. "I know someone is there. Show yourself."

The space to the left of her shimmered to reveal a feminine figure wearing a black skintight suit covering her frame from head to toe.

"Shepard!" exclaimed Liara, the relief in her voice readily apparent. "You startled me!" Dropping her biotics, she asked, "What are you doing here? I didn't expect to see you until tonight."

The asari recognized the hooded figure because she was wearing a custom made all-black, infiltrator suit. The skintight weave of para–aramid synthetic fibers and nano–circuitry closely resembled a twenty-first century wet suit, but had a much broader range of applications, which included advanced cloaking technology. Her lover wore the suit when stealth and agility were of more value than the protection armor provided. Without saying a word, Lakota pulled off the sleek hood and a tumble of long, jet-black hair, uncharacteristically free-flowing, draped wildly over her shoulders.

Liara looked at the human suspiciously. "Did you have anything to do with those security feeds going offline?"

Lakota smiled wolfishly as she removed both gloves and tossed them along with the hood on the vid control panel. Then, she walked toward Liara, taking slow deliberate steps which were reminiscent of a predator stalking prey. Her sparkling green eyes never strayed from the asari even as the researcher took a step back toward the platform railing.

Liara recognized the wild ferocity in the Spectre's eyes, the look of wanton desire radiating within their luminance. Knowing she was the focal point of her lover's passion sent a hot bolt of arousal to the very core of her being, leaving a multitude of fires smoldering in its passing. A tingling throughout her body that reached her toes, sweaty palms, racing heartbeat, and a sudden wetness pooling between her legs. The intensity of her body's involuntarily reactions caused Liara to take in a sharp breath. _Goddess, she hasn't even touched me. _

The human stepped close, forcing Liara to brace both hands behind her on the platform railing.

"Shepard…," mumbled Liara, finding it difficult to speak. "What are you…"

Lakota's lips quickly descended on hers in a hard, demanding kiss, cutting off her words prematurely. Instinctively, Liara responded, matching the ferocity with an ardent fervor of her own as a delicious dance of give and take began. Soft, pliant lips hypnotically coaxed and riled while tongues probed deeply, teasing and tasting with each hungry pass. A low moan sprung from Liara's throat as she felt one nimble hand slide up the side of her right thigh then slip beneath her shirt to make its way along her back while the other snaked around to the base of her neck and began to slowly stroke the valleys of her crests. Before their first night together, Liara had never realized the erogenous potential of her crests, but beneath the deft stimulation from her lover's fingertips, a maddening level was reached.

Just as the flood of sensations were about to overload the researcher's senses, the Spectre's lips pulled away and her hands slipped to Liara's waist, unbuttoning and unzipping her pants. Then, with a devilish grin on her lips, Lakota fastened her hands on the asari's hips and spun her around so she faced the outer edge of the platform. The unexpected rotation forced Liara to reposition her hands on the railing, bracing them a shoulder's width apart. She felt her lover's firm body press against her back, felt strong hands glide up along her sides until they reached her ribcage. Then, they slid over her shoulders, catching the lapels of her lab coat. Liara's hands released the railing momentarily as the jacket was pulled down over her arms—revealing a white sleeveless shirt underneath—and tossed casually to the floor.

For a moment, the cool air of the station bit at the asari's uncovered blue flesh, but the commander's warm body pressed against her backside once again while warm hands, almost hot to the touch, traveled along her bare arms.

"Shepard?" whispered Liara, arousal laced within the low, husky tone of her voice. This type of encounter with her lover was something new, unprecedented and the researcher was surprised to find herself completely swept up in its hedonistic tenor. As the commander's fingertips lightly raked a path down her back, a delightful shiver coursed through her body. Liara bent her head toward the floor, eyes closed, and allowed herself to completely surrender to the blissful hunger awakened under her lover's erotic ministrations.

The heat from Lakota's body radiated along her backside heightening the sensations as the human's hands slipped underneath the hem of her shirt and began gently kneading the curve of her lower back, across her hips, along her thighs while inching her unfastened pants downward in the process. Slowly. Sensuously. Deliberately. The commander's fingertips took the time to rouse and enthrall, building on the asari's rising tide of undeniable need. When soft, pliant lips touched the base of her neck, Liara moaned faintly, all thought abandoned as her consciousness sank further into the intoxicating pleasures stoked by the warm moist flesh on her skin. Lips and tongue began to dance along the crests at the back of her neck in unison with the adept fingertips rubbing her lower back, their combined sultry rhythm blissfully inciting her languishing need for release.

Liara's fingers tightened reflexively on the railing, helping her maintain not only her balance but also keeping her awareness afloat as wave after delightful wave of erotic energy surged through her body. When she felt the smooth contours of her shirt exquisitely cinched up her midriff, exposing more blue flesh to the cool air, a whispered hiss escaped her lips. Thoroughly lost in the hands stimulating her hips and thighs, the lips and tongue licking and nipping a path down her back, the asari barely registered the commander's shift to a kneeling position behind her. When Liara felt ardent lips bear down on the apex of all her sensual pleasure, a favored spot located slightly below the base of her spine, she cried out.

"Goddess, yes!"

The sound of her own voice, woven in desire, almost broke her from her trance-like state, but then her senses were besieged by the skillful flick of an intrepid warm, moist tongue along the border of her most sensitive flesh and she was lost again. Her legs, weak with arousal, started to tremble and she had to brace her arms for support as the commander's tongue continued to lick and her mouth began to suckle all around that sacred spot known by the informal name of 'Azure'. Like the enigmatic 'G-spot' on human females, Azure was a mysterious erogenous zone found on all asari, and discovering its location was just as elusive, but the commander had accidentally uncovered the secret to finding it long ago. The spot only unveiled itself at the height of sexual arousal.

The asari's breath quickened as Lakota's tongue played and teased, drawing lazy circles near the electrified area, expertly administering the building tension in the asari's body. Then the human's hands secured her hips tightly, holding them hostage, not letting them thrust and sway as Liara wanted, as her body needed. Their captivity increased the mounting frustration in every fiber of her being which ultimately culminated in a low growl, raw and untamed, sounding out. The asari's legs, shaky from weakness, increased their stance to keep herself from falling while her lover's tongue and lips continued to dance around the epicenter of all those glorious nerve endings, the pleasure center of climatic release.

"Shepard…," she panted brokenly. "…Feron…"

Even as the commander ignored her plea, Liara's hips attempted to move of their own volition trying to trick the tongue into making a mistake and glance over the exquisite spot, but the hands securing them blunted their force and the tongue was too quick, too agile. When the asari's frustration rose to the agitated threshold all touch was stopped and Liara felt her body being turned around. She only had a moment to see the feral, lustful look in her lover's green eyes, and then Lakota's mouth pounced on hers. The commander's left hand snaked around her waist— curving so it rested on the asari's buttock— effectively crushing their bodies together, while her right hand dove between Liara's legs, but staying on the outside of the cloth. Instinctively, the asari wrapped her arms around Lakota's shoulders for support.

The kiss was pleasantly rough and Liara's need matched its passion as their mouths bore down on each other with such intensity that it was just shy of bruising. The kiss deepened with a velvety pass of Lakota's tongue along Liara's lips before seeking entry. As her lips opened invitingly, she felt Lakota's fingers kneading on her spot of overwhelming pleasure, while the hand between her legs gained strategic leverage. Each time Lakota's tongue slipped between her lips, the commander's fingers simultaneously massaged both spots with expertly dealt sensual pressure. Liara's hips followed in the rhythmic pattern, thrusting wildly on her lover's hand. As the friction between her legs and on her lower back increased, Liara was unable to focus on kissing and abandoned Lakota's lips, resting her forehead on her lover's shoulder and concentrating on the single, pure sensation that was swelling between her legs and throughout her lower regions in a quickly dawning crescendo.

"_Liara- I found the problem."_

Liara's eyes shot open, a shocked expression embedded in their deep blue depths. "F…Feron?" she gasped.

"_Liara…are you okay? You sound out of breath."_

Involuntarily, Liara's hips slowed their movement, but the commander only smirked as she dropped to her knees and began removing each of the asari's boots. To remain upright, Liara's hands grasped at the railing, barely catching herself in time.

The sudden absence of her lover's ministrations was was both aggravating and frustrating to her highly aroused body parts. She felt the pulsating heat between her legs, the blood thundering through her body, and took a deep breath to force herself to speak in even tones. "No, I'm fine… everything's fine."

"_Well, the cameras are back online. Powering issue. Would you like help with the vid feeds?"_

The commander's fingers slipped beneath the top hem of Liara's pants and underwear then pulled them down to the floor in one swift movement. Without being asked, Liara's left foot stepped out of the cloth, leaving it pooled around her right. Arousal pounded in every pore of her being and when she looked down at her lover whose face, whose lips and tongue were so close to her exposed throbbing center, she whimpered softly. Her need was great, almost overwhelming and her lover was so close that she could feel the warmth of her breath on her bare flesh.

Lakota looked up, grinned wickedly, then slowly leaned forward until her lips brushed on the apex of Liara's throbbing and her tongue slipped within its moist, delicate folds.

Liara cried out, "Yes!" She tried bringing her mind to focus but every nuance of her was immersed in the velvety strokes and delicious pressure of the commander's tongue. "I mean, no!" she recanted, after realizing Feron had heard her. "I mean… that's not necessary. Please check…" For a moment her voice was lost to a rapturous delirium, she could barely understand the words coming out of her own mouth. "Please check the barrier engines…I've been seeing energy spikes down there."

"_Very well, I'll check it out immediately."_

Carefully, Lakota pulled Liara's left leg over her shoulder, taking some of her weight. Then, the commander's hands reached around, each settling on the back of Liara's upper thighs, adding to her stability. This also allowed the human to nudge the researcher's legs open a little further so she could delve even deeper into the asari's center.

"Goddess… yes…" murmured Liara, her tone almost pleading as her hips began to move of their own volition.

The pace set by the commander's tongue continued to quicken and then was joined by the fingers of her right hand as it edged up the asari's backside, stopping when it once again reached that exotic zone of the asari's undeniable pleasure. Liara's left hand grasped onto Lakota's right shoulder, her fingers digging in as much for support as for an outlet for her rapidly soaring desire. Breathing heavily, perspiration coating her skin, Liara threw her head back in wild abandon and then opened her eyes as they shifted from darkest blue to deepest black. Liara was acutely aware of the longing that flooded every nuance of her body, for she had gone too long without this kind of contact from her lover. She wholly gave herself over to the pleasure of strong hands and subtle tongue, feeling that exquisite rise of tension both agonizing and joyous as Lakota's head delved between her legs. She shook and shuddered uncontrollably, sinking her fingers into silken black hair, pulling her lover closer and increasing the maddening pressure.

"Please…" she begged. "Don't stop…"

The room faded from her awareness. There was no chill in the air, no railing to hold on to, no platform to stand on. Nothing else existed except the staggering need for release. When she felt the unexpected addition of her lover's fingers thrusting within, amplifying her pleasure beyond reckoning, whatever sense of self that had remained was now lost.

"Goddess! Yes!" Liara panted.

The first climatic pulse exploded violently through Liara's form and she cried out her lover's name all the while her body writhed and stiffened with the passing of each deliriously chaotic spasm. Her fingers twisted in her lover's hair, directing her to maintain the pressure, to continue the tantalizing strokes as she rode every wave, one by one, to their rhapsodic conclusion. Her breathing was ragged, her mind erratic, but she didn't care as her lover's skill drew out ecstasy after ecstasy in succession to a number beyond counting.

When her trembling body was thoroughly and intimately spent, Liara's consciousness slowly came back to focus. As her involuntary shudders subsided, she released the hold on her lover's hair and once again braced herself on the railing. Her whole body felt pleasantly weak and unstable, from the ends of her crests to the tips of her toes.

Lakota, who was breathing heavily, gently returned Liara's left foot back to the ground, slipping it into the unoccupied leg of her pants that were lying on the platform. Then, she wrapped her arms around Liara's waist resting her head on the asari's stomach and held tight until their combined breathing slowed. Seconds stretched into minutes, until eventually Lakota's head lifted off the asari's stomach. When Liara gazed down, looking deeply into the sea of the human's pale green eyes, she saw raw adoration and devotion mixed with devilish pride.

Flashing a roguish smile, Lakota placed a quick tender kiss on Liara's right thigh, her left thigh and then a final kiss on her still pulsing center. Deluged in exhaustion, all the researcher could do was watch the playful spectacle with great affection.

As the commander stood, she pulled up the asari's clothing and with great care proceeded to zip and fasten the researcher's outfit. With one hand braced on Lakota's shoulder, the other on the railing, Liara attempted to put weight on her legs, but they still felt wobbly. Before they could give out on her, the commander scooped her into a delicate embrace, and both of the asari's arms wrapped around her lover's shoulders.

While holding each other in quiet contentment, Liara took advantage of the situation and placed a path of light kisses from the base of the commander's neck to her ear. When her lips grazed the outer lobe, she whispered, "That was… outstanding."

A reverent smile curled on Lakota's lips, then she gently pushed the asari backward, encouraging her to use the railing for support. Once her lover was situated, the commander quickly stepped away, grabbing her hood and gloves, and then returned a moment later to stand in front of Liara. Reaching out, her fingertips brushed along the asari's left cheek as though memorizing the moment, then cupped the back of her neck before she leaned in for an unhurried kiss—hauntingly soft, but filled with untapped passion.

After the remnants of the kiss faded away, Lakota took a small step back. With an impish smirk on her face, she put on the gloves and hood, and then silently vanished from sight.

"Is there anything you need, Shadow Broker?"

Too tired to be startled, Liara rolled her eyes and chuckled instead. She had been so consumed by her need that she had completely forgotten about the information drone floating around.

"No, Glyph, I…" She hesitated. The scene that had just played out had been recorded by security cams in the room. "On second thought, erase the last twenty minutes of primary and secondary security feeds from this room…" She hesitated again for just a moment. "After you load copies to my personal server." The thought of being able to watch their lustful exertions sent a bolt of arousal, like lightning through her exhausted body. Liara shook her head ruefully. Even when completely spent, thoughts of Shepard had a magical ability to rile her.

"I'm happy to do so, Shadow Broker."

Breathing in deeply, Liara attempted to move off of the railing, but only to stumble on her still weakened legs. Knowing her body needed more time to recover, she decided to sit down instead, resting her back on the railing. Feron would be busy for another hour, so she could indulge in the break from work a little bit longer. As her mind traipsed over what just occurred Liara realized that she was thoroughly mystified, angry and in utter bliss all at the same time. Shepard had come, blazed through her without a single word and then disappeared like wildfire. That hardly seemed fair to the asari. She would have to conjure up an appropriate retaliation for the next time they met which was only a few hours away.

As she continued to recuperate, an amused grin blossomed on Liara's face. "Payback, Commander. Payback…"


End file.
